Conventional processes that filter aggregate reports based on values lack the ability to filter based on the visible values or totals in the aggregated report. Thus, applying a filter to an aggregate report that has already been filtered only accounts for global values and therefore does not account for the filtering that has already been applied. Practically, this may cause users who visually inspect a filtered aggregate report and manually spot the desired values to see a different result once a corresponding filter is applied. After applying the corresponding filter, the user may discover that the values spotted as the desired values are not included in the filtered result. Consequently, users frequently complain about filtering based on the invisible global values in aggregate reports.